When you say nothing, sing something!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A ShizNat songfic celebrating the wedding anniversary of our favorite couple. Enjoy!


When You Say Nothing at All

Uncle .D's notes - it's really funny how sad and yet beautiful this song was, not to mention that I got a very lousy naming sense, with a name like Taria (?). Song used was 'Maboroshi' by Ikimono-gakari.

* * *

The day was like any other day for Natsuki and Shizuru. They have to split their time between their children and their work. But...today is one of those days that the couple have to remember, for this what bound them together... And if you're thinking about their wedding anniversary, then you're absolutely right! Today is their anniversary...but it seemed that they were too busy with all the work they have to do all day that they didn't have time for each other. Luckily, they still have time...they still have all night... But the questions are: How? How are they going to do so? And most importantly, Will they remember? And that's what we're going to find out...

* * *

"Natsuki, what are you doing this late at night? And what are you staring at over there?" Shizuru asked as she saw her werewolf, in her usual pyjamas, leaning onto the windowsill and staring at the night sky.

"It's nothing. It's just; I have a feeling that today is a special event that we're supposed to celebrate. But I can't put a finger on it." Natsuki replied, still gazing at the moon's breath-taking features.

She thought and thought and thought as hard as she could but she still can't figure it out. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, trapping her in a tight embrace. Shizuru leaned on Natsuki's ear and whispered:

"Happy Anniversary, Natsu."

Natsuki was shocked, not only because Shizuru sneaked up on her but because she completely forgot all about their anniversary. She turned around to face Shizuru to apologize for forgetting something so important.

"Shizu, I-" Natsuki began but Shizuru placed her pointer finger on her lips that made her stop in midsentence.

"You don't need to apologize...I can't blame you for forgetting all about it. I know you've been busy, and so did I. I've very busy that I haven't been able to buy you a present." At the end of the sentence, smiled warmly at her spouse and removed her finger from her lips.

"But Shizuru, I-"Natsuki was once again cut-off by Shizuru, but this time, it was a sentence that cut her off.

"No buts, and besides, I know that you love me very much because I also love you as much as you do and I know that you didn't mean to forget it. Good Night." Shizuru said as she preceded to the king sized bed.

Natsuki followed Shizuru. Shizuru didn't lie on the bed but she just sat on one of the corners of the bed. Natsuki sat beside her, leaning on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Like I told you before, you don't need to apologize; if that's the reason you can't fall asleep. Don't worry about it, to prove it to you, I'll give you something, I think you'll like it." Shizuru faced her and Natsuki gave her a reassuring smile.

Slowly, Natsuki's face got closer to Shizuru's. Instantly, Shizuru knew what Natsuki was about to give him. Then just before they knew it, they were sharing one of those sweet, romantic kisses they haven't shared in years. It got deeper and deeper, that they didn't notice that they were changing their positions. When they stopped to gasp for air, they found themselves in an awkward situation. Natsuki was on top and Shizuru was right under her. The two blushed; they haven't done that for a really long time now. So it's a bit natural for them to do so. They stared at each other's eyes and soon enough, they were kissing each other again. And we all know what happens next...but that's not the case, they didn't continue, Natsuki hesitated. She broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"Shizuru...I don't think...we should..." She said in between gasps.

"Why in the world not Natsuki? We haven't done this for a really long time now..." Shizuru said, planting a kiss on her husband's neck.

Natsuki pushed her away gently.

"I know...but aren't you afraid that our children might just barge in into our room and see us like this? And don't forget, Taria is experiencing nightmares and when she does, she won't think twice about going into our room." Natsuki warned.

Shizuru thought it was best not to argue with Natsuki. She was right, her youngest, Taria, was experiencing nightmares and she would usually let her big sister Kotoha accompany her, in case she got lost. With a sigh, Natsuki got off and sat at the edge of the bed where the window was near. Shizuru got up sat -once more- beside Natsuki. She leaned over on Natsuki's shoulder and began to hum a familiar tune.

_furitsumoru yuki wa kono te ni maiori, kakushita hazu no kokoro no ana ni toke dashita (__**The falling snow drifted into my hand, melting into holes in my heart that I thought I'd hidden**__)_

_futari ga mita no wa itsu no hi no keshiki, mioboe aru shikisai ga dokoka madoron da (__**What you and I saw was another day's scenery, familiar hues now fallen into a sleep somewhere**__)_

Shizuru sang to her loving spouse. Natsuki was humming the exact same song that Shizuru sang. With a smile, she continued where her wife had stopped...

_tooku yurameita ai wo sono te ni kakaete ita no, hontou wa maboroshi to shiri nagara _(_**You held the distantly wavering love in your hands, knowing it was really just an illusion**_)

_urayan da koi no imi wa hakanasa ni kiete yuku to, fui ni kidzuita _(_**I suddenly realized that the meaning of envious love would fade into transience**_)

The song best described what how beautiful Natsuki is, she is just as beautiful as this sad song. Shizuru would usually smile for multiple reasons but she knew that the smile Natsuki gave her coded messages that only the two of them knew how to encode. Knowing this, it made her happy.

_yurayura mai chiru konayuki tachi, setsuna geni tokete iku ai wa doko he?_ (_**Snowflakes slowly drifting down, where does the wistfully melting love go...**_)

_sarasara kasanaru hikari to kage, kizutsukitakunai nante hontou wa… uso na noni ne _(_**Light and shadows smoothly overlapping, "I don't want to hurt you"... was really a lie**_)

Natsuki sang to Shizuru. The song told the truth, she remembered a time when the both of them attended Himeko's funeral, Chikane cried for Himeko, who died for her, and days after the funeral, Natsuki and Shizuru made a promise to each other – to live on for each other. Even though it was rather cruel to Chikane, but ironically it was Chikane herself (who even wrote the lyrics herself) who suggested the idea, to make sure that the two of them never will end up like her. Those were one of the moments of her life that she will never forget; A promise of their love.

_hirahira matataku awaki hikari, tayori nage ni yurete wa kiete doko he… _(_**With a weak light faintly twinkling, where do you waver and disappear to...**_)

_harahara michibiku saki wo terashi, imi arige na hikari wo yadoshi koyoi wa dare no moto he… _(_**Shining anxiously to guide the path, after giving a home to light with meaning, to whom do you go…**_)

They sang together as they looked into each other's eyes. The song, once again, told the truth. When they looked at each other's eyes, they knew that they'll never leave one person behind. They knew that they'll fall together, just like what Shizuru had said to Natsuki when she was about to get blasted by Gian's _Kame-hame-ha _attack.

_kanashimi no namida ni somaru koro, ano hito no kage wo sagasu no deshou _(_**When tears of sorrow stain my face, surely I'll search for that person's shadow**_)

_fureau tabi ni ai wo kanjita, nukumori ni sono karada wo yoseta _(_**Every time we touched I felt love and leaned into that warmth**_)

_kizutsuku kuse ni, mata tsume wo tatete, toiki ga nijimu _(_**Though my pain, again I cupped my hands and breathe out to my fingers**_)

They both sang in unison. Once again, they kissed but this time it only lasted for a few seconds. And the door opened...

_yurayura mai chiru konayuki tachi, setsuna geni tokete iku ai wa doko he…_ (_**Snowflakes slowly drifting down, where does the wistfully melting love go...**_)

_sarasara kasanaru hikari to kage, kizutsuki taku nai nante hontou wa (__**Light and shadows smoothly overlapping, "I don't want to hurt you"**_)

_kizutsuki taku nai nante hontou wa… uso na noni ne _(_**These words... was really a lie**_)

The two sisters came in. The couple looked behind them and saw their youngest and eldest came in, singing the last few lines of the song. They made room for the girls to sit on. Taria sat beside Shizuru and Kotoha sat beside Natsuki.

"So, did you like it?" Natsuki asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"We did!" The two said in unison.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Shizuru said with a gentle smile on her face.

Natsuki was happy that the children liked their singing. This made her curious on how long the children have been watching them... This made her worry...

"What if they were here long enough, and saw us in that kind of position? I better ask!" Natsuki thought frantically.

"So, how long have you two been watching us?" Shizuru asked Kotoha.

Instead of Kotoha, it was Taria who answered. "We've been here since papa Natsuki began to sing."

"She's right, good thing I stopped her before she came here running, and ruin the song." Kotoha said.

"Kotohaa, 'ruin' is a bit of an offensive word, how about try using another word like 'stop' " Natsuki said.

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

Natsuki changed the subject when she asked:

"Did you have a nightmare again, Taria?" You can see her deep concern for her youngest by the look on her face.

"I did... it was that Avatar guy, again…" Taria looked like she was about to cry.

"There, there, everything is going to be fine now..." Shizuru said as she held Taria close to her chest.

Taria smiled. She knew that she had nothing to worry about. She knew that she didn't have anything worry about, especially that her parents and her sister are there for her.

"What was it all about?" Natsuki asked.

"It was about the both of you, in that dream...you were fighting with that Avatar meanie and the next thing I knew was that that Avatar meanie fires this beam of light at the both of you… I didn't know what happens next because I woke up." Taria explained.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other then at their daughter. They softly smiled and decided to tell her that her nightmare won't come true, like any good parent would do.

"But I know that it will never happen... mama Shizuru and papa Natsuki are very, very strong! The two of them will send that Avatar Gian flying anytime they want." Kotoha looked at both of her parents and her sister with a goofy grin (Natsuki thought she inherited it from her real parents).

"I'm glad that you know that we won't let anything happen to us to split our family apart." Natsuki said and kissed her forehead.

"So, do you want to sleep with us?" Shizuru asked.

Taria and Kotoha looked at her with a smile on their faces and nodded. The children crawled to the centre of the bed, while Natsuki and Shizuru took a side to sleep in. Natsuki took the left, beside Kotoha and Shizuru was on the right, beside Taria. They said their good nights and went to sleep. The children were the first to sleep, Natsuki and Shizuru watched over them for a while before sleeping.

"Happy Anniversary..." Kotoha mumbled in her sleep.

"Since you say nothing at all..." Taria mumbled.

The couple looked at each other with smiles on their faces and content in their hearts. Soon after, they, too, went to sleep.

Diend


End file.
